


Will I Ever Tell You?

by lexiwritesalot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Future, Love, M/M, Past, idk - Freeform, the title is from the music man hehe bye, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwritesalot/pseuds/lexiwritesalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream of now, dream of then<br/>Dream of a love song that might have been<br/>Do I love you?<br/>Oh yes, I love you<br/>And I'll bravely tell you, but only when we dream again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will I Ever Tell You?

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH hi friends!!! Idk this is weird, it's 11:15 pm and I needED to write something okay. Well hope you enjoy ^.^

Dream of Now, Dream of Then

Dream of a love song, that might have been

Do I love you? 

Oh yes, I love you.

And I’ll bravely tell you, but only when we dream again…

It was December 4, 2011, early morning. Harry and Louis were tangled up in each other, in their shared flat. They had a day off, surprisingly. Those had been few and far between lately, because they had a week before their tour was kicking off. This was the last time any of the One Direction boys would be able to sleep in for a while, so Harry and Louis were taking advantage of it. Louis had insisted they watch Love, Actually, for the seventeenth time this month, last night. Harry obliged because it was Louis and Love, Actually and who could deny Louis anyway. 

Harry and Louis had been dating for nine months now, officially. Sure, they had kissed hundreds of times before they were actually together, and rumors floated around everywhere, even within the band itself, as to when they actually began seeing each other. Harry and Louis pinpointed the date to be March 3rd, 2011, and that was what they were sticking with. Harry couldn’t be happier. Louis was no less than perfect. He was beautiful and full of life and everything Harry wanted in a person. Whenever he was around the older boy, he felt like he was on fire, but in a pleasant sort of way. He had found someone he never got tired of waking up next to, and he was only seventeen. Louis thought Harry was one of the most beautiful people in the world, and he wanted to spend every waking minute next to him. And Harry wasn’t one to complain. Both boys felt exactly the same way. 

So going back to this beautiful winter morning, Louis was tucked right under Harry as he always ended up being whenever the two boys fell asleep together (almost every night). Their legs were tangled together under the duvet, and Louis’ head was on top of Harry’s chest, up against his heart. Harry’s head was tilted down, nose buried in the older boy’s caramel colored hair. The room was dark, slivers of sunlight ever so slowly pushing their way through the blinds as morning came to be. At this time, any witness in this flat would see two boys looking very in love and very warm and comforted. But there was no witness. This was one of the few times Harry and Louis were being watched by absolutely no one except for the gods above. There were no cameras, no flashes and makeup and news reporters questioning every part of the boy’s existence. No dodging of questions, no fake smiles, just pure rest, relaxation, and calm happiness before the inevitable storm that would be the Up All Night tour.

Unconsciously, Harry sighed and nuzzled closer to Louis. Louis responded with a quiet, sleepy whimper, and then sighed in return and mumbled something in his sleep.

And then, suddenly, it wasn’t December 4, 2011, anymore.

It was December 4, 2010. Harry and Louis were sitting on a couch together, with Zayn on the love seat opposite them. They had just left rehearsal, and Liam and Niall were off talking to Matt. Louis was lying on the couch, using Harry’s thighs as a pillow. He was exhausted, as the rest of the boys were. And when Louis got tired, he began to ramble. 

“You know guys,” he began. “Someday, I want to be really famous and super successful, with, like, a really great guy by my side, you know? It would be so wonderful. Like fame and great music and happiness is sick, right? But love is nice too. I want to fall in love.” Louis then shut his eyes and whispered something about Harry’s thighs begging comfortable, and then he was out like a light.

Zayn had laughed at Louis, muttering “Fucking sap” under his breath, but Harry was frozen in his place. He had heard what Louis had said and related one hundred percent completely to it. And suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Sure, he had always looked at Louis differently compared to Liam, Niall, and Zayn, but he thought they just had a closer bond, a stronger friendship. But after the sleepy little Louis said those words, it was certain. Harry wanted to be that “really great guy” by Louis’ side. 

After that, he had been completely infatuated with the Doncaster boy. Everything Louis did seemed cute, beautiful, or endearing to Harry. He wanted to be with Louis more than anything, and everyone seemed to see it except for Louis. Harry had made it his goal to be close to Louis as often as he could. He always wanted to be next to him. He wanted to be with him, no matter what. Louis was Harry’s greatest distraction and his inspiration. Harry knew it was probably dumb, but he could see forever in Louis’ eyes. He knew he was only sixteen, but Louis seemed like home to him. And they weren’t even together yet.

Little did Harry know that Louis would kiss him a week later after the X Factor final, leaving a poor, dizzy sixteen year old boy backstage. And little did he know that Louis would leave Harry heartbroken for two months because he wouldn’t mention said kiss, not once. He’d act like it didn’t happen.

But little did Harry know that on March 3, 2011, Louis would take Harry on their first date, and they were official from then on. And then the next nine months would be filled with loving kisses, support, strength, and the feeling of home.

And then, suddenly, it was December 4, 2024. Harry was thirty years old, and he was in a car, driving up a road. He had a smile on his face and the feeling of familiar excitement in his bones. The radio was playing a cover from some indie band. 

Harry arrived at his destination, the driveway of his home. He opened his car door and smelled freshly mowed grass, and he smiled again. With a bit of a skip in his step, he walked up the long pathway to the front door, and reached for the doorknob. But before he could open it, it was forced open and chubby little arms were wrapped around Harry’s skinny legs. “Daddy!” the voice belonging to the body that owned the legs cried out. “Daddy’s home!” 

Harry smiled widely and reached down to pick up his daughter, Rose. “Hello, darling. How has your day been?”

“Fantastic,” Rose replied, and began to babble on and on about what she did at home today. Harry listened intently and answered any questions she had, or commented on what she had been doing. They were still standing at the door, which remained open. 

Eventually, Harry had the common sense to close the door and enter the house completely. Then, he heard footsteps from upstairs, and the familiar sound of small feet making their way downstairs. “Harry, love,” he heard a soft, higher pitched male voice calling down as Louis walked down. “You’re home early!”

Harry carefully set Rose down to walk around by herself and looked ahead of him fondly, with a soft grin on his face. “What’s up, Buttercup?” he asked teasingly, opening his arms. Louis ran to the taller boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his head against Harry’s heart, as he always did. “I’ve missed you today,” Louis mumbled, kissing Harry’s chest, and then leaning up to peck his lips softly.

“I bet I missed you more,” Harry argued with a smile, kissing Louis’ golden skin on his forehead. Louis shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Why do we bother getting into this argument. I win every time,” he said with a crinkle-eyed smile. And it was then that Harry realized Louis was wearing one of his sweatshirts. He smiled even wider now. “What’ve you been up to today?” he asked.

“Oh you know, being the stay at home mother that I am, running a few errands with Rose and cleaning up around the house. She’s learning new words left and right, Harry, it’s honestly so wonderful to hear. I wish you could be home all the time and spend all this time with us.”

“Well one of us has to bring home the bacon,” Harry joked. He knew Louis made money for their family too. He just worked from home.

“Hey, we don’t even need to work, love. We’re rich as fuck,” Louis teased. And it was true. They were rich, famous, and finally respected. But they still worked and loved their jobs, and it made their family feel even more genuine.

Harry giggled and kissed Louis once again. “Come on,” he urged. “Let’s go spend time with our lovely daughter before I make us dinner, okay?” Louis looked at him sweetly and nodded, biting his lip and grabbing his hand. “Sounds perfect.”

And then it was December 4, 2011 again, and Harry was awake. 

He blinked a few times and groaned to himself. His muscles were sore, but he felt warm and content. Louis was still sound asleep next to him, breathing even and soft, a few snores spilling out now and then. It was adorable. 

Damn, he thought to himself. That dream felt so real. Dreams were funny that way. They could convey flashbacks to times you can barely remember anymore, and then they can show you a potential future too. Harry had seen a potential future that morning; a future with a family and marriage to Louis, and he knew it was what he wanted someday. He wanted a baby more than anything, but he especially wanted a baby with Louis. He wanted to marry Louis, wanted to buy a house with him, wanted to wake him up with breakfast in bed every morning and sing him to sleep every night. And he could. And that was what was so beautiful about their relationship.

Now was the time that it clicked for Harry. All of the little doubts that any relationship has were washed away. It was completely, definitely, three thousand percent certain that Harry Styles was in love with Louis Tomlinson. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, this very second. Neither boy had said it yet, although they both knew it. They just hadn’t found the right time. But Harry saw the future in his dream state, and it was with Louis. Forever finally had a meaning: Louis Tomlinson.

Louis was still asleep. But that didn’t stop Harry from leaning down, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, and whispering “I’m in love with you, darling,” in his gravelly morning voice. Today would be the day that he said it to Louis. He would be nervous and anxious, looking for the right time of day, but it would be okay, because it was Louis. But that could wait until later. Right now, he would just fall back asleep wrapped up in his boy, and dream more and more about the future with the boy he loved.


End file.
